The present invention relates generally to Internet based conversations between individuals, and more particularly to improved techniques for connecting individuals in conversations based on the individuals"" interests.
Internet chat rooms have been in existence for some time. In general there are two types of chat rooms, private and public. In public chat rooms, anyone can join the chat room to discuss issues during any time that the chat room is active. In a public chat room, an individual typically locates the chat room and jumps into the conversation if it is appealing to the individual. The individual is able to simply listen in (i.e. view all comments as they are posted in the room) or the individual may join in by posting a comment. In general, there is no way to prevent an undesirable participant from joining in the conversation, possibly wasting the other participants"" time. In private chat rooms, on the other hand, it is possible to prevent undesirable participants from joining a conversation. To join a private chat room, one typically needs a password that is disseminated by one or more of the current participants. In this way, a participant who starts a chat room is able, to some extent, to limit other participants from joining by giving the password to only those individuals they desire to join. Internet chat rooms are also fixed in the sense that they are typically pre-associated with a general topic. Such Internet chat rooms generally do not provide users with the ability to dynamically create a conversation with other users directed to current media content the users may be currently viewing. In particular, there is no ability to control access based on what is being said.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art are methods and systems for dynamically matching and connecting two or more conversants to a conversation without the drawbacks associated with prior art systems such as chat rooms.
The present invention provides systems and methods for dynamically connecting two or more individuals to an Internet conversation based on their mutual interests, based on the media content they may be viewing and based on what the individuals desire to converse about at the time they may be viewing specific media content. The techniques of the present invention allow an individual who starts a conversation to maintain full control over who is able to join that conversation as well as how many are able to join at any one time. In one aspect, the present invention provides a publicly accessible communications server that allows users to dynamically create and join conversations based on their current mutual interests related to media content the users may be viewing.
According to the invention, a user who desires to start or join a conversation about a particular story or topic associated with a media object selects an indicator associated with the specific topic or story. The indicator may be an icon or a text link, e.g. a xe2x80x9clets talkxe2x80x9d text link. Upon selection of the indicator, the user is presented with an option to start or join a conversation. If the user desires to start a conversation, the user is presented with a comment page. The user then enters a comment, or comments, that preferably is intended to spark an interest in other users. The comment is then presented to other users, for example, users who select the option to join a conversation. Those users who may desire to join in a conversation with the xe2x80x9cstartingxe2x80x9d user, or xe2x80x9cconversation starterxe2x80x9d will respond with their own comment, which is then presented to the conversation starter. The conversation starter reviews the comment, and if the comment is subjectively acceptable, the conversation starter brings the responding user into a conversation by, for example, selecting a xe2x80x9cbring into conversationxe2x80x9d icon or text link associated with the responding user""s reply comment. The responding user and conversation starter are then connected in a messaging session, such as an instant messaging session. Multiple users may be connected in a single messaging session by the conversation starter in this manner.
If the user desires to join a conversation, the user is presented with a list of any comments (from any conversation starters) that are associated with the selected indicator, e.g., the associated topic or story. The user may then respond to any of the presented comments by entering their own reply comment, which is then forwarded to the appropriate conversation starter for review.
According to an aspect of the invention, a method is provided in a messaging server for connecting parties with mutual interests. The method typically comprises the steps of presenting media objects to a first user, accepting a first comment from the first user, and presenting the media object to a second user along with the first comment. The method also typically includes the steps of accepting a reply comment from the second user, and if the reply comment fits a matching criteria, connecting the first and the second user in a messaging session.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided in a messaging server for connecting parties with mutual interests. The method typically comprises the steps of presenting media objects to a plurality of users, accepting a first comment from a first one of the plurality of users, and presenting the media objects to the plurality of users along with the first comment. The method also typically includes the steps of accepting a reply comment from a second one of the plurality of users, presenting the reply comment to the first user, and connecting the first and the second user in a messaging session if the first user indicates approval of the reply comment.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided, in a messaging server, for connecting parties with mutual interests. The method typically comprises the steps of presenting a media object to a plurality of users, accepting a first comment from a first one of the plurality of users, and presenting the media object and a link to the first comment to the plurality of users. The method also typically includes the steps of accepting a reply comment from a second one of the plurality of users in response to the first comment, presenting the reply comment to the first user, and connecting the first and the second user in a messaging session if the first user indicates approval of the reply comment.
Reference to the remaining portions of the specification, including the drawings and claims, will realize other features and advantages of the present invention. Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with respect to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements.